


Hotel Complaints

by marcosburlybiceps



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosburlybiceps/pseuds/marcosburlybiceps
Summary: Casanova goes a little bit insane, but is it that unusual, really?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hotel Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsing/gifts).



He didn’t think much of it to start. Everyone was courteous and accommodating. As that’s Casanova’s due, it was about time the rest of them shaped up to it. Then that damn mage--demon prince--hallowed Arthurian legend-- _tch whatever_ \--actually smiled at him. Alright, it was more of a pained lip curl, slightly less than a sneer, but that was the most he’d ever given him in the months since he became _that_ seer’s right hand. Casanova never wanted to see the man smile. He hoped every day to never see him again.

There were less sightings of the acolyte brats in the construction areas. Less calls for beer (and food of every kind) from her bodyguards to his staff that they knew damn well they could get on their own or get delivered by a vetted service. Instead they pull his people away from getting Dante’s properly running again. And he did mean properly.

Completely gutting Dante’s had always cost too much money to be in the plans, no matter how badly Casanova wanted it. He was good, but even he couldn’t make that budget appear from the air. And he’d even talked to the witches once or twice. He knew better than to give them the validation of eye contact so they’d better stay in their places and keep their silence on that front. The Senate did allow more money his way after the battle as it was clear to all that that Pythia wasn’t leaving the premises, even in a body bag. Fine: better insulation--less potential eavesdropping--less windows--less ground to guard--knock out a room--make the guards’ room bigger for the goons.

He’d use the rest for actual profit.

He’d been focusing in on the former sixth circle. How do the basic make heresy sexy? Nuns in thongs and Fathers in assless chaps. Cocktail napkins with printed Bible verses and lipstick kisses. May as well have a free condom box on a fake pulpit. He was musing on a recent costume change conversation when he passed by Tami in a lobby hallway. Tami, the only one he, grudgingly, respected. The woman who never gave him more than doubtful looks and very obviously kept all body parts from ever touching him, did something vague and neutral with her face. It was enough to make his unbeating heart stop. He pulled his closest advisers together for that one. Had he mistakenly made _her_ life easier? Had he accidentally done something good? No. He hasn’t done something that stupid since childhood.

What’s happening?

“What are you planning?” Casanova roared at the doe eyed blonde. Her hair was messy from sleep and she yawned at him. But he knew she’d never been innocent in her life.

“What are you shrieking about?”

Marco didn’t even bother to give him the evil eye before he was hassled out of a room in his own hotel

It went on like that for _two months_. Casanova nearly tore his own hair out. Twice. Augustine even offered to pay his rent early. On a burnt down shop.

He was loosely twisting Rian’s thick dark hair (but not too much, she’d kill him if he actually tangled it) around his fingers and up his wrist while lightly complaining about it all. Her chuckle vibrated through his chest and as enjoyable as her voice always was, he froze at the knowing in it.

“Don’t you get it, my love? They drove you insane without doing a single thing.”

His head nearly popped off with rage, but later, staring down laughing blue eyes, he couldn’t help thinking _Touche_.

Kill him if anyone ever found that one out.

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from [natsing](http://www.tumblr.natsing.com) that has taken me a year to do. **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in.** i believe you specified casskin, but... uh... hm.


End file.
